Broken stones
by Stitch737
Summary: When the a few summoners accidentally tamper with their stones, they end up summoning somethings, or should I say, some people, they hadn't expected. In totally unrelated news, Percy, Nico, Jason, Leo, and Frank are missing but not in a way Camp Half Blood thinks.
1. Chapter 1 - A summoner's summoning

**Disclaimer: **I will only be saying this once. I do not own Percy Jackson or League of Legends. Also each of the summoner's mentioned are around the age of 18.

**Chapter 1 – A Summoners's Summoning**

**Andi (Summoner) POV**

"I've done it!" I exclaimed, my colleges, curios as to I had done, came running up to me. After an about ten minutes of, "what is it," and, "what did you do," I was able to speak up, "I've gotten the Fizz summoning stone from the archmage." Then they started to congratulate me.

See, at the summoner's academy, getting new summoning stones is a big deal. The process includes many strenuous test including testing control over summoned creatures, summoning ability, strategic ability, and several scenarios designed to be unpassable just to see how you react under pressure. And unfortunately, the current archmage is a total asshole.

So eventually the crowd disperses leaving just my friends, "Frederick, Lacy, Manuel, Yuli," I addressed my friends one by one. "Nice to see you Andi," Lacy said.

We walked along, hanging out, telling jokes, sharing stories. If only we took a moment to check the skies, because…

It.

Started.

Raining.

Wait, hold up. I forgot to explain something, supposedly, if you got your summoning stones wet, they were rendered unusable. Summoning stone weren't something that we made, no. the process of making summoning stones is first finding extremely rare enchanting stones in caves, then enchanting them to connect to a creature or person so that they could be summoned.

And when I say that summoning stones are _supposedly_ rendered unusable by water, is because no one has ever dared to try. The last person to accidently get one of the stones wet was sent into the battlegrounds like a wild creature while the summoning stones where crushed into dust by ogres using dwarven made hammers.

We flipped out and started running. When we made it to the commons we took a moment to catch our breath and calm down, "please tell me no else had there good summoning stones with them." But to my disappointment, Frederick took out the Volibear stone from his wet front right pocket, Yuli took out her fiddlesticks stone from her dripping bag, Lacy took out her Brand stone from her soaked back pocket, and Manual took his Udyr stone from his waterlogged shirt pocket, each of the stones dripping more than the last.

(Summoning stones are about the size of skipping stones but glow like crazy so they're pretty hard to lose unless you're trying to)

We start to panic again, "Its ok," I said even though it wasn't, "Let's just dry them off, put them in carrier eggs, and take them over to the abandoned shack to try them out and make sure they still work fine."

(Carrier eggs are pretty much fully concealed Easter eggs, except not as colorful)

So we dry our stones of and put them in carrier eggs and take the short walk from the commons to one of the abandoned shacks. "Should we do it one at a time or all at once?" Frederick asks, "I'm scared, let's do it all at once."

So we all took our stones and cupped our hands and just concentrated on the stone for a couple minutes. Then, when we felt ready, we tossed it into the air and the stones started floating and glowing more than normal. So far so good. Then all of us in scattered order shouted, "Ashan zaoho fashi." The words translate to "come forth and serve," they come from an extremely old language, a language so old that only those three words are still known.

The stones started to glow extremely bright and started to grow and take form. I couldn't believe it, they still worked, or so I thought. The stones always either summoned some sort of creature or adult hero with a few exemptions. But after they had finished summoning, what stood before us was something we had not excepted.

We thought what would be standing in front of us would be a fish like creature named Fizz, a scarecrow named fiddlesticks, a huge bear named Volibear, a burning dude named Brand, and a huge guy wearing a pelt. Instead what we got where a bunch of teenage kids around our age wearing tattered shirts and pants, completely covered in dust and blood, and all carrying a bronze sword except for one who carried a sword made a dark material, and one who didn't carry a weapon.

And they all immediately collapsed.

All we could do, was hope they weren't dead.

* * *

**I'm sorry there isn't really any Percy Jackson in the first chapter, though he will be in the next chapter. Sorry this one is so short, I will be updating soon.**

* * *

everythingsconnectedandtheeatheristhecentergottagobye


	2. Chapter 2 - One hell of a party

**A/N: Thank you to the ONE PERSON who decided to comment, fifty people have read this and one person commented. But in other news, I have no idea what I'm doing… seriously, I have no idea where this story is going let alone how I'm going to get it there. So if you have ideas please PM me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – One hell of a party**

**Percy POV**

I couldn't believe what was going on. It all happened so fast I barely had time process it all.

…

Oh you thought I meant that in a bad way? Just because I'm a demigod doesn't mean every moment of my life is filled with misery and despair.

No I was talking about my wedding, and more importantly, my bachelor party. As I was a man of simple taste, I went for a simple party. It was just me and my closest friends, cracking jokes at a bar right to central park. And it was all going so perfectly.

"I didn't mean my pet snake, snake is the name of my sword," Jason said as finished up the funny story he had been telling, causing Frank, Leo, Nico, and myself to burst out in laughter. "Wait, is that a true story?" I asked with genuine curiosity. "Of course not!" he responded, "Who the hell would name their sword snake?" causing another round of laughter.

I should have known it was too good to be true. Apparently the fates didn't like perfect, because they decided to show us once again they were just a bunch of hags who hated seeing people happy.

There was a small _pop!_ And lying in the middle of the table was a small package with an attached envelope and tag. The tag read _Percy Jackson, wherever he may be. _Huh, if I knew you could do that it would have made some things in the past **a lot** easier. I wonder I you can do the same with IMs. Where was I… oh right, the package. I opened the letter first, it was written in ancient Greek with a neat calligraphy style. It was short and didn't seem to have anything personal so I read it aloud, "Dear Percy, unfortunately I'm a little tied up at the moment so wasn't able to come congratulate you in person, please take this gift as an apology. Sincerely, An old friend."

_I don't think I have any old friends that aren't dead. Maybe the gift will be a clue. _I wish I never opened that box.

I tore of the wrapping paper and threw it on the ground, watching it fall for a moment before turning back to the package. Inside I saw a small bronze disk no bigger than my palm. I picked it up and almost immediately it expanded into a cylinder about the length of a toilet paper roll, and covered with little holes almost big enough to stick my pinkie through.

I dropped it on the table out of shock, but quickly got over it and decided to inspect the peculiar object. I put my finger over one of the holes experimentally. When I felt a slight suctioning sensation I realized it must taking in air from the surrounding area. Why? I had no idea. But I was about to find out.

All of the sudden it started blowing air out of the holes at a hundred miles an hour. Desperately, my friends and I tried to cover up the holes, recognizing that whatever it was doing, was not good. But as suddenly as it started, it stopped. All of us just sat at the table in silence, trying to figure out what just happened. There was a strange smell in the air that wasn't there before, it was a mixture of sea water, ozone, decaying flesh, animal fur, and machine grease.

Just as we were about to try and decide what to do with the strange object, it started to play a recording. The voice that came from it was one that I haven't heard in a long time, one that I wished never to hear again, and one that, even after years, I recognized clear as day.

"_It seems you received my little gift Perseus," _the slightly crackling voice of Prometheus came from the unusual cylinder, _"It took me a while to convince someone to make that, mostly because of what it does. Do you know what it does?"_

"No" I answered truthfully, cringing when I remembered it was a recording.

"_It's a recording dumbass, I can't hear you. And of course you don't, that's why I'm going to tell you," _The recorded voice said with evil glee, _"This device," _it continued, _"Is something I like to call, a monsters lunch whistle. What it does really quite simple, as you know every demigod has a scent. This device suctions in air from the surrounding area, absorbing any and all demigod scents around it. It then condenses and strengthens it. Once that is done it spreads it out as far as it possibly can. At this point you are twenty times easier to be located by monsters, than if you were using the internet. I wouldn't be surprised if every monster in New York State was already headed your way. You're at getting out of sticky situations. Let's see how you handle this one. Ciao."_

And with that the recording was cut off. We just sat there, staring at the device in shock and fear, unsure of what to do next. We shouldn't have wasted time. Nico was gathering us up to shadow travel back to camp when the three furies and twenty hellhounds, _twenty _flipping hellhounds, jumped out of the shadows and blocked our exit. Looking out the window, I saw something I never thought I'd see outside of a full out war. It almost looked like a tidal wave in the dim light of the full moon, there had be at least a three thousand _dracaenae_, about 40 werewolves, a couple full grown Cyclopes, I spotted Kelly and her little miny legion of goat-robot-vampire people, a not-so-happy dragon (yes, a real dragon), about a billion more monsters I didn't even recognize, as well as the Minotaur and… gods dammit, Kampě.

We were doomed, seeing as it was a relaxing evening we had all restricted ourselves to the bare, demigod survival essentials. In all, we swords and a magic toolbelt. Not exactly what you wanted to be fighting an army of monsters with.

They didn't give much time to discuss a plan. As soon as the Minotaur saw us he bellowed a battle cry and charge straight towards us, with every monster in New York state behind him.

The wave came crashing through every door and window the bar had. I barely had enough time uncapped riptide before I was thrown into the fight. Instantly my demigod instincts kicked in. _Hack. Slash. Dodge. Stab. _I looked over my shoulder for a fraction of a second to see how my friends where doing. I saw Jason slash and stabbing while occasionally frying a monster. Nick was hacking away with his sword, I didn't notice any skeleton warriors though, either he didn't have time to summon any or they where all already destroyed. Frank was transforming from creature to creature, never staying as one longer then a few seconds, he either slashing or biting or breathing fire based on what beast he turned into. Leo was smashing away with a flaming sledgehammer everyone in a while throwing fireballs.

We had only been fighting for a few minutes, but despite that we where all already covered in crimson streaks.

We where each holding our own in the battle. But I knew we wouldn't last much longer. Weariness began to creep up on me. My legs started to ache and numbness crept into my arms. And by the way I saw each of my friends movements start to slow down, I could tell the same thing was happening to them.

Just as I was about give in to my body's pleads to give up and sleep. Every thing around me started to glow blue.

I was a little startled, but I was gratefully since the monsters stopped attacking out of shock. I tried too look around to see what was happening to my friends, but when I attempted to turn around, I found I couldn't move! That's when I started flipping out. I tried and tried with all of the little strength I had left to turn and see what was happening to my friends, but all in vain. What happened next freaked me out even more. Everything around me started to become blurry and deformed. It was as if the world was made of ingredients for a giant blue milkshake and someone turned on the blender.

What was once an evil centaur, poised above me and ready to strike me down, was now a nearly formless blue blob, surrounded by a hundred more blue blobs.

Eventually everything became so blurry that all I saw was a giant field of blue.

After a while the blue mass started to take form again. Once the world around me had taken form and the glow had died down, I noticed that I was no longer in the bar surrounded by monsters. I was now in a run down room with walls made of cobble stone adorned with tapestries that where probobly once beutiful but where now torn and stained. And instead of being surrounded by monsters, there where only my friends and five strange kids wearing dresses.

I didn't have much time to take in my surroundings though. Because as soon as I saw that there where no monsters in the area, I allowed knees to buckle and my body collapsed on the floor. I barely had time to think, "_The fates must be having a hayday with this," _before I blacked out from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand... That's it. That's all I got. I honestly cannot figure out what I'm going to do with this story. So if you have any ideas, please please please please PM me. If your worried about recognition, don't be, credit will be given where credit is do.**

**And remember if you read, please review. I gladly accept constructive critisism.**

**Ciou :P**

* * *

everythingsconnectedandtheeatheristhecentergottagobye


End file.
